sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Hunt
Name: Steven Hunt Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Steven enjoys anything to do with machines or electronics - It is the satisfaction of working on something for a while and seeing it come to life. Likewise he enjoys the Dramatic Arts for much the same reason - he loves seeing a play come to life (He is a long-time member of the Bayview Improv Club). He is very energetic and strange both in the theater and outside of it, he is often seen as quite weird; though his friends have became used to his antics. He listens to a variety of music, ranging from Metal to Jazz, Classic Rock to Ska-Punk and everything in between. He occasionally listens to Jazz or Big Band Swing. Steven also enjoys creative writing quite a bit, and is often seen writing in notebooks or on a laptop. Appearance: Steve is about 5'11, with a thin, lightly muscled frame. His long legs are a weak point for him as he is still recovering from a knee condition he acquired at the age of 13 due to an intense growth spurt; thus he never was really a decent runner and couldn't participate in many sports, putting him out of shape for a good few years of his life. At a glance Steve has a slight air of femininity though not to a considerable degree. He has mid-length, almost black hair and a light, only slightly rounded face. He has a cartilage piercing in his right ear - a simple loop. An outstanding feature is his eyes - they are greenish-blue, and intense, with unusually large pupils. He has a light face with a pale complexion. Steve usually wears dark, loose-fitting jeans, loose long-sleeve plaid shirts and a black, heavily worn military jacket. Often he keeps various strange objects inside his jacket that he finds and takes, being somewhat of a kleptomaniac. He also carries a lighter, though he doesn't smoke, and a large pocket knife. Biography: Steven Hunt would grow up in Sundridge, Ontario as an only child with his parents, Eric and Meredith Hunt, in a small division of houses within the little town. Quiet by nature, and rarely meeting any other kids than his seventeen classmates, Steven mostly kept to himself during the first ten years of his life. Huge changes would come about when his parents decided to move to Toronto, a short distance south of Sundridge, as his mother had gotten a job there, and many family friends had also moved there as a result of the area's declining economy. Living in a larger suburb of Toronto, Steven was thrust into a completely different world. Everywhere he looked, there were people! It was both frightening and wonderful to him. Steven would quickly make friends in this new, incredible city, who would see him as a somewhat mysterious and strange figure. He was intelligent, but not the best student; often he would go on to amaze his teachers and his peers with an incredible degree of aptitude despite his average grades. When asked to present a school project he would break from his shy and quiet demeanor and express such a great degree of interest and prowess that it would knock other students from their bored stupor and they would actually start to listen to him. Teachers would later take notice of this. As much as he would please them through elementary school with his great deal of interest and knowledge, he never really motivated himself to do the best in school, and thus wasn't seen as much as a nerd as he might've been. Knowing how to integrate into social groups well, Steven would rarely make enemies and is seen as quite friendly by almost everyone. However, Steven doesn't quite think the same of everyone else, and is known for also having a particularly short fuse and being quite energetic and intense. It is quite easy to push his buttons, and people take advantage of this. Steven would often joke that he has a dual personality - one moment he is calm and logical, the next he would seem to be whimsical and strange, often a bit too intense and weird for his own good. Though he had many "acquaintances", he had very few close friends. For the most part, Steven is personable and easy to get along with, and despite his strange personality he was able to ease through elementary school without any great deal of adversity. Come high school, however, things would start to "pick up" for Steven. Immediately the idea of being significantly more free to pursue his own interests appealed to him, and upon entering the school, he elected to be more open and active within his school. It failed miserably. Not only did he land a terribly difficult series of subjects during his first semester, he would find his social life crashing and burning as his small circle of friends would split and fragment, partially of his own doing. One of the few things keeping him going through this was the Drama club. He only thought of it as a little hobby on the side at first, but after spontaneously landing a part in the school's entry for a Drama festival he seemed to have a newfound passion. For the next few years Steven would pursue both Drama and Musical Theater, playing mostly serious roles and occasionally small, comical ones. A great blow to his emotional well-being would come when he arrived at the personal revelation that he was gay. Steven had never been particularly interested in girls, and after a great deal of inner conflict regarding his sexuality, he felt secure enough to come out to his parents. They initially were quite hostile - not because they were overtly homophobic or discouraged the prospect of homosexuality (though Steven suspected as much) but because they worried he would get hurt by others because of it. Despite his best attempts to reassure them that his generation was far more accepting and he wouldn't have to face great challenges, they were still greatly critical of his decision to be open about his sexuality. He wouldn't have to worry about its affect on his friends, however, as a high-paying job opportunity opened up to his mother in St. Paul, Minnesota. She would make roughly four times the amount she currently did, with far more beneifits and a flexible schedule. Suffice to say, there was no reason to turn it down, aside from Steven's protests. He came to realize it was for the best, and would say only a few short teary goodbyes to his best friends before leaving. He made a point of leaving them each a short letter illustrating how much he valued their friendships, and explained how he really didn't want to leave them behind, but had no choice. Almost four years later, Steven still hasn't completely adjusted to life in the United States. Though he did make a few new friends in St. Paul, he still misses the friends he grew up with and still keeps in contact with them. Re-inventing himself in his new town, Steven seems to have been able to find a sense of self, and is now quite happy with his life. His musical interests began to develop more so during this time. Steven always hung out around the music students though he never was one himself, but after moving away he felt a need to expand his interests beyond what his friends were listening to - seeing as how he wasn't really going to be around them for a long time. He now has an impressive collection of music and it is now a fledgling interest of his. Steven is widely involved in both the Improv Club and Bayview's shop programs, though he is known mostly for his skills in Drama. Often he is seen idling in the hallways on his free periods or sitting on a park bench outside reading a script or writing something, as he also has a longstanding interest in creative writing. He's known as a pretty calm, nice person who is always willing to help out others regardless of how well he knows them. While a small group of people simply can't stand him for his intense and often argumentative personality, he is largely well-liked throughout Bayview. Advantages: Friendly and well-spoken, Steven shouldn't have a difficult time finding a group or talking his way out of situations. His acting skills may help him as well in the respect that he may have to feign certain emotions or lie to people. Growing up in northern Ontario where a good deal of hunting goes on, he was taught to respect and be wary of firearms and isn't likely to shoot himself in the foot with one, though he has only mild experience with them. Disadvantages: One glaring disadvantage is that Steven can't run for extended periods of time as his knees aren't completely healed. Steven has very little patience for people as well, and may be quick to anger; especially in a stressful situation like SOTF. He greatly values human life and it is highly unlikely he would ever attack someone. He particularly values his own life to a very large degree and he will defend himself. Steven himself can be inwardly paranoid in times of stress and this might lead him to not trust people he normally would. He has also been known to make knee-jerk decisions without thinking about them, and in the SOTF Act this may be a considerable crutch. Designated Number: Male Student no. 32 --- Designated Weapon: Cricket Bat Conclusion: It's great that B32 knows enough about firearms to not shoot himself in the foot, but that little bit of information is irrelevant, seeing as he got a cricket bat! I'd love to see this guy bash someone's brains in with it, but he doesn't appear to be the fighting type. How unfair. The above biography is as written by Atomic Waffle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Atomic Waffle, Nadir Kills: None Killed By: Brendan Wallace Collected Weapons: Cricket bat (assigned weapon, to Aislyn McCreery and back to himself), KA-BAR combat knife (from Eric Lorenz, to Kimberly Nguyen) Allies: Peter Siu (tried to save his life, so technically). Enemies: Kimberly Nguyen Mid-game Evaluation: Awaking at the Southern Cliffs, Steven had barely taken stock of his situation before running into Eric Lorenz, who was quick to fill him in about having got into a fight, and showing Steven his weapon, right before getting barged off the cliffside by Alex Rasputin and impaled on a fence. Naturally, Steven proceeded to run away as fast as he could, though not before managing to grab Eric's knife as he fled. Subsequently, Steven encountered Brock Mason in the coastal woods, finding the other boy depressed and fatalistic. Discovering Brock's dyslexia, Steven offered the football player a partnership, telling Brock that he could possibly teach him how to use his assigned handgun. However, before Brock could respond, Kayla McArthur and shouts from Celeste Beaumont interrupted them. The two girls both had the idea of teaming up on their minds, and whilst Steven was unsure what to think about the idea, Brock was firm in his opposition to it, declaring it 'babysitting'. As the argument grew more heated, Brock got up and left, declaring that the others could follow him if they wanted to, but he didn't really care. Wary of provoking Brock further, Steven decided that he was better off on his own, and he too left. Spending some time wandering and attempting to regain his composure, Steven eventually showed up at the logging road, stumbling upon Ema Ryan, Janet Victoriee-Ser, Josie Vernon and Sierra Manning, who had met up not long previously. Things wouldn't stay quiet and civil for long though - no sooner had Steven arrived than Ema left, and Janet, disgusted with her assigned 'weapon' (a dildo) kicked out at it, lost her balance and fell into the nearby river, being swept away in seconds. The others, left shell-shocked, tried to introduce themselves. However, unable to recovered from the shock, and with the others having their own agenda, the remaining pair quickly took their leave, meaning a numbed Steven was alone again. Arriving at the docks, Steven made a resolution to survive, or at the very least to strive his hardest to do so - not deciding to play, but deciding to do everything he could to resist the game. Attempting to reassure Kimberly Nguyen that he didn't mean any harm, Steven ran afoul of a hostile Aislyn McCreery, who was none too pleased by Steven announcing that he was armed. Kimberly too, wasn't exactly enamoured with Steven's introduction, her reaction being to accuse Steven of being a liar or just too idealistic to believe. Attempting to calm things down, Steven's efforts were slightly derailed by the arrival of known-killer William Hearst, whose gun definitely spooked Steven. Kimberly wasn't helping matters, asking Steven to make good on an ill-considered reassurance that he would give away his weapons if needed - leading Steven to instead make the offer of his weapons in exchange for a team up. For the time being, the situation became less hostile, with the confrontation diffusing, but the others were quick to make clear that the grouping was strictly temporary... Kimberly in particular, who, after a little planning, turned Steven's own knife on him, holding him at its point and then threatening Will to unload his gun and give it to her until she knew he could be trusted. The situation rapidly disintegrated from there, as Aislyn used the distraction provided by Steven trying to talk Kimberly down to attempt to jump her with the cricket bat she'd received from Steven, only to misjudge her attack and get stabbed. The wound fatal, a panicked Kimberly used Steven as a human shield to make it past Will, in spite of Steven's pleas to allow him to try and help Aislyn (who subsequently, jumped into the sea). William laid the blame for what had happened firmly at Steven's feet and left, forcing Steven to turn to the recently-arrived Felicia Carmichael, who had only see the aftermath of the confrontation. Discovering that Aislyn was dead, Felicia demanded to know who killed her and breaking down, Steven told her the whole story. Felicia pushed Steven away and, after moving the body of Daniel Kensrue to outside the bait shop as a warning, he returned to find the girl gone. He was quick to follow. Steven made his way to the island's tunnels, and ran into a freaked out Brendan Wallace, who had discovered the decaying body of Tony Russo. Startled, Brendan accidentally shot Steven, hitting him in the leg. Bleeding heavily, Steven collapsed as Brendan realised his mistake and called out for help. Peter Siu heard this plea and made a last ditch effort to stem the bleeding and save Steven, but it was too late, and he died soon afterwards, telling Brendan he forgave him for the accident. Post-Game Evaluation: This dumbass got what was coming to him. You can't trust people in SOTF, and even after being lucky enough to survive doing that once, he had to go and do it again - and that's what got him killed. Memorable Quotes: "Umm... sorry, you seem a bit calm about... uhh.... this whole thing. You're just ready to die like that?" - Questioning Brock Mason's pessimistic viewpoint on the game. "Try to not lose your heads out here. That's all we can really do." - A little advice to Kayla McArthur and Celeste Beaumont ""To become a killer... to go home spilled with the blood of other people... to see their parents, their siblings, their lovers, and feel the weight of their eyes upon your soul...?" - Steven's self-admittedly dramatic monologue "It´s alright, Brendan... Everything´s alright..." - Last words Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Steven, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Of Starbucks and Men *A Bad Day *Closing In V4: *Feeling Kind of Anxious *Words Can't Bring Me Down *It's hard to walk tall when you're small *In Theory, This Should Be Easy *Peripeteia Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Steven Hunt. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I felt like Steven never quite got out of second gear as a character, which may well have been down to the handler change. He was a fairly solid character for all that, he just didn't really have the time under one writer to get proper momentum going and truly develop into more than a fairly average story. He shone in death though, it's very refreshing to see somebody accidentally killed in a non-contrived fashion, especially with the realistic consequences of a shot to the thigh played out. -- Namira *I liked Steven, in part because he made choices that are, from a logical perspective, really baffling but that were pretty consistent throughout. He didn't get a ton of time to become established before his adoption, and it was definitely a slightly bumpy exchange as far as characterization went, but at least Steven was pretty consistent under each handler. Later in the game, he really shined as an optimist, trying to talk his way through even really bad situations and finding himself unable to really lay much blame even at the feet of his killer. This actually made Steven pretty relatable; everyone else was going crazy and he was just trying to pull them back to earth, unaware of how hopelessly doomed such an endeavor was. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students